Second Civil War (Potatoman5849)
The Second American civil war was a conflict fought from 1985 to 1987 between the United States of America and the Pacific States of America and by Canada and the Republic of Quebec. In 1984 Quebec held an independence referendum in Canada and voted to leave by a margin of 2%. The Canadian Government refused the legitimacy of the referendum and declared it illegal. one week later Quebec officially declared independence from Canada. Quebec forces ordered Canadian troops to leave "The Republic of Quebec" the Canadian forces refused to leave and were subsequently fired apon. President Reagan voiced support for the Canadian Government and sent American forces into Canada to help the Government. The United Nations condemned the United States for "Interfering in the self determination of Quebec". The Quebec Government expected help from France with its war, however to the shock of the world they were denied as France declared support for Canada. It soon became clear that Quebec was going to lose the war if the United States was not taken out of the war. Quebec spies arrived in California and began advocating for independence as a means of creating political instability within the U.S. . This worked well because many Californians were angry that the federal government allowed North California and San Diego to secede from California and be admitted into the Union just several years earlier. While support for secession was low at first the quickly grow when after the U.S. refused to pull out of the war after several Quebec nationals carried out terrorist attacks against Los Angeles and Fresno angered that the war was not over the Californian legislator voted to secede from the United States on January 2nd, 1985. President Ronald Reagan promised "swift resolution" to the California crisis. California soon began to attack and invade its former territories and quickly captured the State of San Diego and marched up towards North California, it was not that the second American civil war had officially begun. Soon after Federal soldiers entered California and battle took to the streets. The Governor of Baja California condemned this action as fighting began spreading to the States borders. The Washington and Oregon State Legislators orders Reagan to end the war and recognize Californian independence to end the bloodshed. After those calls failed Their Legislators officially declared independence from the United States. The Governments of California, Baja California, Oregon, Washington and of Nevada officially declared the creation of the Pacific States of America. Hawaii was offered to join but declined, however the Alaskan Independence party witch had power at the time agreed to join in exchange for independence after the war. As the Canadian Civil war raged on several Providences soon understood that it was no longer stable to remain apart of Canada. The Canadian Providences of Alberta, Saskatchewan and Manitoba voted to join the United States despite its ongoing Civil war. British Columbia and Yukon voted to Join the Pacific States. The U.S. State of Sonora would join the P.S.A. one month later. New Brunswick and Prince Edward Islands would vote to join the United States on March 3, 1985 and Nova Scotia would officially join just one month later. Pro Union revolts began to rise inside the P.S.A and they were put down with brutal force. The Soviet Union and Peoples Republic of China are the first to recognize the independence of the P.S.A. but refused to send aid in fear of eventual U.S. retaliation. By June Quebec's capitulation was all but certain. While doing well territoriality the Quebec military was running out of supplies and manpower. The Canadian Government began discussing whether or not to join the United States. On August 7th Alaska declared independence from the P.S.A. and stated neutrality. By 1986 the Canadian Provenances of Ontario and Newfoundland officially Joined the United States. Quebec is on the brink of collapse. There are riots in the streets of Montreal and calls for revolution and absolute change in the same way that their French makers had done so long ago. The people horrified by the Quebec governments willingness to continue to draft its own citizens despite the lost cause of the war. Quebec "President" René Lévesque refused to let up despite the constant protests, U.S. invasion and destroyed cities this all came to and absolute boiling point as the populous could no longer stand their cities and families and way of life destroyed any longer. And on the day of November 21st 1986 hordes of people stormed the Presidents mansion and captured he and his family. he was held in prison to be tried for what he has done to his people. His family was let free and he was found guilty of treason against Canada and Quebec. On November 30th he was dragged out to the streets of Montreal and his head was sat into a guillotine and he was asked for final words. In and shaky and scared voice he began "I never meant to hurt my people, i only wanted to secure our freedom as one nation, im sorry i only wanted to save us". With the release of the rope the blade fell down and took his head with it. American forces could be seen approaching the city. Category:Potatoman5849 Category:Civil Wars Category:Wars